Never Enough
by Leista
Summary: Kurtofsky.  Dave and Kurt have a dark, twisted, complex relationship.  Can't they do anything normally?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Never Enough

**Rating:** R

**Summary:** Kurt and Karofsky have a strange relationship.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee.

**A/N: **I freely admit that I'm out of my depth here. I don't normally write angst or smut, and here I mixed 'em both up together with a big ol' spoon...

0000000000000

Kurt hummed, his mouth wrapped around Dave's cock, and looked up into his eyes. Dave threw his head back and groaned, the eye contact plus amazing sensation throwing him over the edge. His orgasm crested and he felt Kurt swallow him down, then slide his cock from his mouth with an audible slurp.

Kurt smirked up at him, then rose agilely to his feet. He slipped Dave's cock back into his underwear, then buttoned and zipped his jeans. Dave was still panting, heart hammering as Kurt leaned in, hand on his shoulder, to whisper in his ear.

"I hope it was good for you, Davey Baby," Kurt said, voice icy cold, "because next time, I'm going to tie you up and fuck you senseless."

Dave nodded, mouth too dry to speak. He knew Kurt would do it. In the end, Kurt always got what he wanted. First, in the form of Dave apologizing for all his misdeeds, then as he bypassed Dave's attempts to make an emotional connection in favor of sex, once he realized that Dave would do whatever he wanted.

Kurt pressed a rough,demanding kiss to his lips,and Dave bristled. He slid a hand to the back of Kurt's neck, then gasped as Kurt nipped his bottom lip. He opened his mouth at Kurt's prodding, and let control slip through his fingers.

Dave felt like he couldn't refuse. If he couldn't make up all he'd done to Kurt by becoming his friend, then at least this way, he could be close to him in some way. And every once in a while, Dave got lucky. Kurt would pull him into an unexpected hug, let him hold him in his arms. And Dave would sigh in contentment.

It wasn't enough, would never be enough, Dave thought. But it was better than nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Never Enough

**Rating:** R

**Summary:** Kurt and Karofsky have a strange relationship.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee.

**A/N: **I freely admit that I'm out of my depth here. I don't normally write angst or smut, and here I mixed 'em both up together with a big ol' spoon...

0000000000000

Kurt woke with a start to silence and darkness. The screensaver on his computer threw shifting shadows across his room. He propped himself on his elbow and stared down at Dave's sleeping form. His lips were parted and his face was slack and worry-free.

If Burt ever figured out he'd snuck in, they would both be in_ deep_ trouble. But for now, Kurt just stared. He watched the way shadows clung to Dave's body, then the light shifted, so he saw Dave vivid-bright for a moment before the shadows drew him close again.

Kurt reached out. He couldn't help it. He wanted to run his hand over Dave's hairy chest, slip his arms around his waist, and just hold on. Kurt's hand hovered a hair's breadth from Dave's flesh, moving slowly up from chest to collarbone to neck to hair. He gave in and slid his fingers through Dave's short soft hair. He saw light reflecting in Dave's eyes, and he tensed, pulling a handful of Dave's hair tight. _When did he open his eyes?_

Dave was staring at him,the gentle quirk to his lips widening into a smile as Kurt loosened his grip and continued to run a hand through his hair.

_This doesn't mean that I've forgotten that he-_

_He's been nothing but a perfect gentleman since..._

Kurt wanted nothing more than to curl up with Dave and have those big, strong arms hold him close. But he couldn't. Not yet. He claimed to have forgiven Karofsky months ago. But he hadn't. Not completely. His own grudge was ripping his insides to shreds.

Dave raised his hand to Kurt's face, caressing his cheek. Kurt found himself leaning down at a gentle pressure on his neck. The kiss was soft and gentle, loving. Kurt wanted to forgive, more than anything but he couldn't stop thinking about—Dave was still smiling at him, fingers tracing patterns on his neck. A shiver ran down Kurt's spine and he sighed.

He fell into the circle of Dave's arms and closed his eyes, relishing the warmth, the comfort. Then he spoke without opening his eyes, words murmured against Dave's chest.

"You should go. If you get caught here, we're both—"

"I know." Dave held Kurt tighter, pressed a kiss to his hair, then sat up.

Kurt felt suddenly cold as he watched Dave stumble around in the darkness. He smiled when Dave tripped over his own shoe and muttered a curse. Oh, how he loved that man. Kurt tensed. _No_. He didn't. He _couldn't_. It was just about the sex and forgiveness, he wasn't supposed to—_Oh, fuck_.

Dave had his hand on the door handle, poised to leave, when Kurt called him back.

"Dave, I-I...be careful."

"I always am." Dave said, giving his shoulder a squeeze, before slipping out the door.

Kurt flopped back against his bed and closed his eyes, scrunching up his face. _Why is Fate such a _bitch_?_ Kurt shook his head.

He remembered the extreme tenderness, gentleness that Dave always treated him with, no matter how much of a jerk Kurt was. It was so different from the brutish strength Dave had used to shove him and slam him into lockers that he had trouble thinking of those two types of actions being performed by the same person.

It was one reason he was having so much trouble forgiving Karofsky. Karofsky was a beast, a violent, volatile jerk. Dave was gentle, so tender that sometimes he scared Kurt more than Karofsky ever had. But in a completely different way.

Kurt wasn't crazy. He knew that they were the same person. The asshole who had pushed him around was the same guy who had been moaning his name a few hours earlier, the same guy who had kissed him and held him close like he was the most precious thing in the world.

Kurt massaged his temple; he was getting a headache. He felt his anger, his resolve to be mad at Karofsky forever, weakening. He was starting to trust Karofsky. He just hoped that it was enough.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Never Enough

**Rating:** R

**Summary:** Kurt and Karofsky have a strange relationship.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee.

**A/N: **I freely admit that I'm out of my depth here. I don't normally write angst or smut, and here I mixed 'em both up together with a big ol' spoon...

0000000000000

Dave was aching for Kurt to touch him, but he wouldn't. Not where he wanted him to, at least. Kurt walked around him, grazing a hand across the small of his back, then across his torso. Dave fidgeted, nude and self-conscious, as Kurt stopped directly behind him. He jumped when arms snaked around his waist, then took an involuntary step back into Kurt's touch.

Dave tilted his head to the side, feeling Kurt's hot breath on his neck followed by a kiss in the same spot. His breath hitched as teeth grazed the sensitive spot, then bit down.

"Kurt," he said, voice strangled.

"Yes?" Kurt murmured in his ear, then licked the shell of it. Dave forgot what he was going to say as Kurt slid one hand up his chest and the other down, ever teasing, never touching.

"Please." It was all he could think of to say.

"Since you asked so nicely," Kurt said, grabbing roughly at Dave's hips.

Dave gasped as Kurt grinded against him, hot and hard against his ass. He stumbled, knees a little weak, when Kurt suddenly moved away and twisted him around with a hand on his arm.

"We're going to do things a little differently, this time." Kurt said, and Dave saw a flicker of uncertainty in his eyes. "If that's okay."

Dave nodded, and Kurt was suddenly all dominance and control again. Kurt stepped forward, pressing against him chest-to-chest, groin-to-groin, and Dave forgot how to think. He saw Kurt's eyes flutter closed, his lips part, and he moved in for a kiss. He felt out of sorts when Kurt let him have the upper hand, going soft and pliant against his lips and hands.

When he finally pulled back for breath, Kurt opened his eyes and smiled at him. Dave loved that smile. That mischievous, _I'm thinking dirty thoughts and they're all about you_ smile. Dave was so distracted by the smile that he almost missed what Kurt said.

"I want you to fuck me through the mattress, Dave."

Dave's knees went weak, and his brain completely shut down.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **Never Enough

**Rating:** R

**Summary:** Kurt and Karofsky have a strange relationship.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee.

**A/N: **I freely admit that I'm out of my depth here. I don't normally write angst or smut, and here I mixed 'em both up together with a big ol' spoon...(though the angst kinda flew by the wayside)

0000000000000

Kurt felt a thrill of nervousness at the dark look that came into Dave's eyes. It wasn't that he didn't trust Dave; he would never have spoken to him, much less...if he hadn't trusted Dave. He'd just never...been on the receiving end before. His relationship with Dave had always been about control with a side order of trust, so this would be a major step forward. If he could go through with it.

Kurt felt Dave's hand on his neck, shaking a little, moving up his jaw and tilting his head until they were looking each other in the eye.

"Are you sure?" Dave's voice was deep, gruff, and he held himself still as he waited for an answer.

Kurt felt that fear, that spark of anxiety, slipping away as Dave just looked at him. He nodded.

Dave devoured his mouth, tongue thrusting in catching Kurt off guard, then he grabbed Dave's arm and battled for control. Dave backed down, murmuring against his lips, breathless. "I love you," he panted, "so fuckin' much."

"Yeah, me too," Kurt said, glancing away, then back when Dave pulled back to look at him.

That was all the encouragement that Dave needed. He walked Kurt backwards to the edge of the bed, then fell on top of him when Kurt lost his balance.

He grunted, "Sorry," and rolled off of Kurt. "I didn't expect you to fall over."

"It's okay," Kurt said, getting back the breath that had been knocked out of him, and pulled Dave back on top of him. Dave kissed a line down his neck to his chest, sucking a nipple into his mouth while he tweaked the other. Kurt's strangled gasp encouraged him to do it again, then he moved down Kurt's abdomen and settled himself between Kurt's legs.

Kurt watched, holding his breath, as Dave stared at him, then leaned down and nuzzled his thigh. He chuckled deep in his chest at Kurt's irritated grumble, then, in one fell swoop, took Kurt's jutting cock in his mouth.

"OholyGod, mother of fuck," Kurt blurted, watching Dave's eyes crinkle in amusement as he chuckled, sending staccato vibrations through his cock. Kurt arched his back off of the bed. _If he doesn't stop that I'm gonna—Oh, don'tstop never stop! _The hot wetness disappeared from around his cock, and the cool air felt icy cold against him. He looked up to see Dave reaching over to the nightstand, and Kurt stared at his broad shoulders, then muscular chest when he turned back to face him.

"Are you sure about this?" Dave asked, brow furrowed, condom and lubrication in hand. "Yes," Kurt said without hesitation. Kurt was surprised that his earlier jitteriness was gone, replaced with certainty. He wanted this; Oh_ fuck_ how he wanted Dave.

"Just hurry up before I explode," Kurt chided as Dave squirted lube into his hand.

"As you wish," Dave said with a smirk as he slid a finger inside.

Kurt tensed, then relaxed into the feeling of Dave's finger inside him.

"Don't you dare—_oh, yes—_quote Princess Bride at me, Dave. I didn't _mmm_ think you liked—"

"I didn't," Dave said, adding a second finger, losing his train of thought as Kurt writhed, hands clenching in the sheets, eyes scrunched closed.

"Do it," Kurt said suddenly, eyes flying open. "Get inside me."

Dave dropped the condom packet twice before his hands steadied enough for him to rip it open and put it on.

"Do it," Kurt repeated, breathing heavily, pupils dilated. "Easier from behind," he added as Dave moved forward.

"No," Dave said, and Kurt's unfocused gaze sharpened. "I wanna see your face."

Kurt nodded, small smile tugging at his lips. He tensed again at the feel of Dave's cock pressing against his ass. He made himself relax and gasped as Dave pressed through the tight ring of muscle. Dave was looking down at him "Are you okay" written so clearly in his expression that Kurt answered without Dave speaking a word.

"I'm fine, don't stop." Kurt felt a sharp pleasure-pain as Dave slid the rest of the way inside and waited for Kurt to adjust to the feeling. Kurt nodded, at another questioning look, and Dave began a series of slow, deep thrusts before settling into a rhythm.

The intensity of his gaze made Kurt's heart pound faster than it already was. He felt like Dave was looking through his eyes, straight into his mind. It scared him, but it also turned him on that much more.

He saw sweat begin to bead Dave's forehead, so he reached up to wipe it away, then pulled Dave down to kiss him. He gasped into the kiss when Dave reached between their bodies and grabbed his cock. He found himself murmuring inarticulate half-words against Dave's lips as Dave pumped him in time with his thrusts.

For a sweet eternity, or a matter of minutes, Kurt couldn't tell, it went on like that. Then's Dave's thrusts, his hand wrapped around Kurt, became more erratic. Kurt felt his climax build, then break over him, and he desperately captured Dave's lips with his own, then felt Dave stiffen, shudder, and come inside him.

Dave collapsed beside him, held Kurt's face in his hands, and pressed several swift kisses to his lips,cheeks, even his nose.

"God, I love you."

"I love you, too," Kurt said awkwardly, uncomfortable saying it. His lips quirked into a dark smile.

"But you don't have to call me God."

END


End file.
